Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA (video gioco)/Personale
In questo articolo si riferisce ai membri del personale di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Personale Produzione *SEGA Direttore *Seiji Hayashi Responsabile del progetto *Hiroshi Utsumi *Yasushi Yamashita Pubblicità *Hanadate Koichi *Seiko Shimotori? *Ikuo Ishizaka Pubblicità (Publicity) *Yasushido Nagumo? *Katsumi Baba Vendite *Koichi Ino Licenze *Rie Kondo *Jin Kawasaki Squadra di test *Jun'ichi Shizimu *Akira Nishikawa *Shu Satou *Tomoki Matsuura *Eisuke Hayashi *Daichi Sasaki *Rika Tsuchiya *Isami Konishi *Hitomi Koguma *Ryosuke Shinobu? *Keita Kanke *Kazuya Miyazaki *Yuya Saga Squadra da QA *Seiji Hasegawa *Kazuhiko Morii *Yuji Nakamura *Toshihiro Yuda Imballaggio e Manuale di software *Kishi Sakuda *Toshiki Yamaguchi *Sekiko Obu? *Kazuaki Shibata Cattura di movimento *Takeo Iwata *Hirofumi Yoshinaka *Riko Ogawa? *Ayako Inuyama *Hitoshi Nitori *Shinya Sanada *Eri Tabei *Rin Sato Film de apertura Produttore cinematografico *Masato Imamura Direttore *Takuya Imamura OP e animazione del gioco *Tatsunori Tomiyama *Tomoka Sakamoto *Hideyuki Kinoshita *Yusuke Sakai *Yoshimi Kimura Produzione sequenza *Hirokazu Ayukawa *Tomoya Toshase? Produzione di effetti *Yoshihisa Inoue Produzione di modelli *Takayuki Hayama *Hiroaki Ota *Toshiya Umeda *Naoto Kawaguchi Impostazione dei personaggi *Tatsuya Akagi *Tomohiro Hanawa Simulazione incrociata *Kensei Isono? *Emi Minagawa? Produzione del modello di sfondo *Hideyuki Azuma Programma *Tomoya Matsumura Sistema *Yusuke Yanagisawa? *Yuji Sato Cattura cooperazione *Rumi Ishikawa Manager di produzione *Chikako Tanaka *Akira Ito Cooperazione Crypton Future Media, INC. *Hiroyuki Ito *Wataru Sasaki *Kimitaka Nishio *Kenji☆Inoue *Oji Koizumi *Yusuke Kumagai *Yuko Morita *Kumiko "Wasshoi" Meguro *Daisuke Shiwafuji Cooperazione alla produzione di giochi DINGO, Inc. Direzione/produttore generale *Shoji Tatsuya Disegnatore di gioco principale/responsabile del prodotto *Yuichi Shimizu Disegno del gioco *Hideki Tomiyoshi *Mitsunobu Taguchi Modifica del design del sistema *Ayumi Higuchi *Tentsu Otani? Programma di piombo *Shigeru Inoue Programma *Noriyuki Deguchi *Yusuke Inoue *Akira Koizumi Modificare programma di sistema *Konshi? Ono *Futoshidoro Taroro *Hiroshi Kanayama Progettista principale *Akira Tomino Direzione artistica/Modellazione dei personaggi *Yusei Yamazaki? Progettista *Cha Minyoung *Hirotoshi Ikeda *Takuya Nakamura *Ikue Yamakoshi *Haruna Takayu? *Takeo Nogi *Tomoya Yamashita Disegno di movimento *Yuya Kobayashi *Akira Tomino Progettazione dell'interfaccia *Naoko Suzuki Progettazione del titolo di musica *Ai Kuriki Consulente visivo *Hideki Nakamura Script principale (Lead) *Ryo Kuwabara Script principale (Main) *Daigo Takaku *Kenta Suyama Script *Hiroki Kota *Hitori Suzuki *Komei Sen'no Ringraziamenti speciali *Yoichiro Hara *Tomoki Yamaguchi *Tomoya Inoue Cooperazione di progettazione *Virtual East, Inc. *Tiny Art, Inc. *Digital Scape, Inc. *Head Works, Inc. *Taira Kato Cooperazione di sana *Noisy Clock, Inc. Lo sviluppo di middleware *Alchemy Voce Attori vocali *Saki Fujita con Hatsune Miku *Asami Shimoda con Kagamine Rin/Len Cooperazione *Wave Master, Inc. **Hiroshi Murasaki *Artsvision, Inc. **Yuu Sugiyama Movimento Coreografia/Produzione *yoshiko *Keiko Fukushima Attore di movimento *Yui Ogura *Kaori Aoki Cooperazione *Upfront Style, Inc. **Nami Gen'yu Musica Supervisione del BGM e suono *Keiichi Sugiyama Tracklist *Musica e liriche di ryo **The World is Mine **Jaded **Love is War **That One Second in Slow Motion **Melt *Musica e liriche di kz **Far Away **Star Story **Last Night, Good Night **Packaged *Musica e arrangiata di kz; liriche di yae **Strobe Nights *Musica e liriche di OSTER project **Rain With A Chance of Sweet*Drops **Miracle Paint **Grumpy Waltz **Marginal **Dreaming Leaf **VOC@LOID in Love *Musica e liriche di Toraboruta **A Song of Wastelands, Forests, and Magic **Song of Life *Musica e liriche di Hadano P **White Dove *Musica e arrangiata di iroha(sasaki); liriche di Hakka + iroha(sasaki) **moon *Musica e liriche di Hayaya **Beware of the Miku Miku Germs♪ *Musica e arrangiata di Satoru Kosaki; liriche di Aki Hata; manipolato di Otomania **The secret garden *Musica e arrangiata di Satoru Kosaki; liriche di Aki Hata; manipolato di DeadballP **Dear cocoa girls *Musica e liriche di Aki Hata; arrangiata di Koichi Namiki; manipolato di Yasuo **Velvet Arabesque *Musica e liriche di Aki Hata; arrangiata di Koichi Namiki; manipolato di Otomania **Updating My Love List? *Musica e liriche di halyosy; arrangiata di absorb **Sakura Rain -standard edit- *Musica di canzone popolare in Finlandia; arrangiata di Otomania **Ievan Polkka *Musica e liriche di azuma **I'm Your Diva *Musica e liriche di Yasuo **Electric Angel *Musica e liriche di CosMo@Bousou P **The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku *Musica e liriche di DeadballP **Requiem for the Phantasma *Musica e liriche di ika_mo **I'll Miku-Miku You♪ (For Reals) *Musica e liriche di Onyx Kobayashi **Saihate *Musica e liriche di minato **Soar *Musica e liriche di Jevanni P **Rin Rin Rintte Shitekurin♪ *Musica di Lelele-P; liriche di Darari **Ikerenka *Musica e liriche di Agoaniki **Double Lariat *Musica e liriche di yanagi **Thousand Year Solo *Musica e arrngiata di OPA; liriche di Asaki No'9 **Lover's Suicide Oblivion Illustrazione *Smith Hioka *CAFFEIN *Yuu *Y Oji-san *redjuice *bob *KEI Piapro Creators Piapro SG canzoni *Musica e liriche di G@POPO **Kikoete Imasuka *Musica e liriche di SOSOSO-P **Shooting Star Prologue (Short Edition) *Musica e liriche di Yodare-P **Starise *Musica e liriche di Clean Tears **Love It -Radio Edit- *Musica e liriche di SHIKI; arrangiata di FAT **SETSUNA *Musica e liriche di Chom-P **Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric (Short Version A) *Musica e liriche di guriplus **Yuugure Nostalgic -remix- SG costume *119 (Galaxy) *GAOGAO (Fairy) *KARASU-R (Gothic) *paco (Miko, Miyabi) *Rag (Sleepy Time) *SAB (Snow) *wadaka (Princess) *y z k (White Dress) *Kiyoto (Pirate) *Nagimiso (VN02) *Pontaro (Kitty Cat) *yamisawa (Punk) *Eto Ichika (School) *Botamochi (Dancer) *inakayaki (Arabian) *shinryo (Chinese Debut) *Masato Ishioh (Plug-In) *Takumi Torigoe (Heart Hunter) *Hisakawa (Cheerleader) *Kenji Hirabaru (Magician) *tubutuvu (Vocal) SG illustrazioni *CPUX4 *Sai *Sen *Achira *Kuro" Inu *Fujitsuna *Kuten RIRI *Mugicha *ayatori *so-da *aaru *neda *Juubee *Shinsaku *Yuika *kira *pom_1222 *Yan tora *katsubushi *atro *takunama *tomone *Tatsuri *botamochi *Yuira Yukiyanagi *Ikedai *Kazuya *coyas *Izumi Kamiyama *Nana *nonta *Fujitani *Kaie *uru06 *mihara@ *Amanatto *Jingiruu *Hanahoajuan *SAGARU *Maamo *Chihiro *Ha 2 *Kanade Hizora *Korin *Ayumi Shiito *TK28 *Kuzu Choko *Matsuba *Rira *YUZ_ *Karori *komagarita *mamakari *Marito *Tomohiro Saito *Kimo *Yuzuki *shinia *Ryuustuke *Kikaina Hana *hiragi *Eccentric Ramen Mania *nantekotttai *ARIKAN *Hisatsu-kun *s_star *Harunahisui *rikatan☆ *Ayame Kasuga *Gou=Gou *shadoued *Murasaki Ra *YS *Rika Kumiya *kuleha *seil5 *Kaida *tom *foge4850 *kawazu *yososi *torikara *Dai Juuhachi Mizueishou *dcplus9 *honoka *ni~. *Yashirou *Putidevil *aira129 *makichu *merue *Mahiru Mattou *Maru Torino *hiro0708 *kakoi *Suiun *shiina *hanebochi *Kokatsu Sorazora *Ruju *sakaki *Kurasakishin'ya *Kaorin *satsura *Tohma *Kenji Hirabaru *miya2010 *Tsuiyorurei *Suzuna *Hiyumi *Terumii *Mozu *Katorifuta *Ashiyume *hata_hata *Tsubokimi Yooko *Shigerukei *komainu44 *battera *nokonoko *Makoto Wakabayashi *Nanashi *Takumi Torigoe *9u6o *koto *K_TEN *shiroi karasu *gojon *piyo *suzushiro *efu *Kaoru Yamabuki *Mizukeyaki Arika *sachiko *burinko *ikanakyaki *Pontaro *harano *Kyoubara *ayuka *Banpei *nigo *asami *Wool *hiromu *spiral *Pande-miku *ryuunnu *Nomiho Shimizu *gallopwind *kyou. *akito *amairo *soriku *isounagi *Hyoudou *Suzunosuke *Hinaya *ranmaru *taira *∎sara∎ *entropy616 *BIYONBIYON *Tomeno *Towa Hikiyama *Kin *DOKURO *Minamimorichou *caprana *Hiroshi Fujiike *ajishio *Chisa Shirano Supporto speciale *Yamaha Corporation **Hideki Kenmochi *Good Smile Company, Ltd. *Dwango, Inc. *Dwango Easy Entertainment, Inc. *INCSTOENTER, Inc. *Monaka, Co. *Baka the Bakka, Inc. Ringraziamenti speciali *daigoman (From MEIKO Entourage) *nanameue-P (From MEIKO Entourage) *Tamago *Otomania *OSTER project *Ryutaro Nonaka *You Nishino *Toshihiro Ito *Mayumi Moro *Masakazu Kobayashi *Naofumi Shioya *Hideomi Miura *Mayu Koike *Mikatan *Otanaka *Yukatan Tutti gli utenti di Piapro Produttore *Issei Shimomura Produttore principale *Toshihiro Nagoshi *Hiroyuki Miyazaki *Tetsuten Arayu Supervisore esecutivo *Fuko Kawagoe Produttore esecutivo *Kyotane Shirai ©SEGA ©Crypton Future Media, Inc. Presentato da SEGA Nomi con "?" significa che la traslitterazione romaji è discutibile e può essere soggetta a cambiamenti. Categoria:Personale di gioco